Growth
by Kaze Musouka
Summary: Five years after the war, Naruto returns to the village, wiser, stronger and more handsome. Having struggled with his lengthy absence for so long, Sakura has come to terms with her growing feelings and soon learns of the trials, tribulations and wonder of friendship, love and commitment.


**GROWTH**

* * *

**1: Reunion**

* * *

Her heart was pounding incessantly against her chest.

She had been waiting for this day for a long time.

It had been five years since he left to find himself after the war, to see the world and possibly, if she knew Naruto, heal the pains of the people he met down the road. It had been five long and infuriatingly frustrating years without him that she found it difficult to stay calm now amongst the growing crowd that had gathered behind the village's giant front doors.

"I wonder how much Naruto-nii san has changed." The boy beside her spoke with admirable fire burning in his small eyes. Five years on and now the age of eighteen, Konohamaru still held his exemplar with such honorifics. It was a habit serving hard to break.

Sakura breathed, her imagination setting free as she wondered herself how much Naruto had changed. It seemed like only yesterday that he came back after three years spent travelling with Master Jiraiya. He had come back looking so different that it had taken her slightly aback. Those three years had helped him in so many ways. He had grown taller than her, a comfortable height in which she found reassuring. His nature had settled maturely, although his stubbornness still got away with him. And although she would never dare to admit it aloud, he had returned somewhat handsome and rather strapping, that at times, she would catch herself stealing glances his way.

So she wondered, if all those changes had happened within a span of three years, she could only imagine, with a reeling head, how much those qualities could have heightened within the span of five.

She gulped, her stomach swimming with butterflies as the crowd thickened.

"I-I wonder too." she answered, biting down on her bottom lip to keep herself from trembling with growing nerves.

The crowd was at its peak now, the floor left with the bare minimum of space as the last few strays trickled and squeezed their way in, hoping, with eager anticipation, to catch a glimpse of the returning hero.

As the light wind began to pick up and the green trees malted their leaves, as if pre planned and on cue, the double doors of Konohagakure opened, the low groan of its aged hinges filling the silence that had settled over the village. They held their breath, as did Sakura, whose heart was racing and thundering against her ribcage. Her head was unconsciously stretching forward, her body balanced on the tips of her toes as she strained her eyes at the emerging figure appearing through a low cloud of wind drawn dust. That span of time, which in reality could have only been ten seconds, felt like an eternity in her mind, and as he emerged, coat fluttering behind him, bag loose on his shoulders, with a grin so wide spread across from ear to ear, that eternity felt like a lifetime.

It was the obvious changes that struck her first, like his height which now brought him head to head with their old teacher, Hatake Kakashi. His hair that had once stuck out short in all directions was longer, spilling from his black ninja band and framing a more defined face. His shoulders were broader and stronger looking, concealed under a changed attire, his signature orange and black jacket discarded for a fully black one, cloaked by a robe in a shade of red, his late master's favourite colour. And there was no denying his features and how that long time away had served him so well.

Slowly, she began to notice the subtle differences. Like how his eyes, rich and blue twinkled with newfound experience as he greeted everyone, how his handshake was firm and confident as he reunited with Kakashi, how his grin lifted every feature of his face as he hugged Konohamaru, and how his stare was so intense when he came to look at her, his mouth settling into a smile that left her breathless.

All of a sudden she became fully aware of where she stood, the continuous chatter of the crowd deafened by the sudden pounding rush of blood going into her head. She could feel her cheeks growing flush, burning with a mixture of surprise, anticipation, joy and a bundle of wrecked nerves. A gap had somehow formed a path between them, leaving her feeling completely exposed despite being fully clothed. She took a step forward, her nerves causing her to hesitate as she stopped, hands pressed stiff against her sides. She cursed herself, willing herself to move, to speak or do anything but be so wilfully awkward. She opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again, her voice somehow lost, trapped behind the lump that had now lodged itself in her throat. For a split second she wondered how she had handled that first reunion of theirs so well.

As she stared back at his unwavering gaze and unfaltering smile, a look she had missed so dearly in his absence, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly flustered. And as she took another small step forward, fists curled and lip trembling, she felt an unexpected tear spill forward and run a path down the length of her cheek. The rest were uncontrollable after that.

"Sakura-nee san!"

She had missed him. She had missed him so much to the point where she selfishly wished that he had stayed and watched her change too. She felt hurt, angry at the fact that he hadn't been there during the big moments in her life; like passing her final medic's exam or becoming a full-fledged jonin. She hated how he had missed the last five birthdays, how he didn't know of her struggle in growing out her hair and how he, out of all people, had not been there for Ichiraku's grand re-opening of his ramen shop. She hated how he hadn't treated her to a bowl. She hated it, she hated him. And as she wept, her face now smeared with tears, the reasons for why she hated him became more tedious, quickly becoming an excuse not to feel so desperate.

"You idiot." She choked, rubbing frantically at her incessant tears, feeling embarrassed that he had to see her like this after so long. "You stupid idiot."

It was all she could say and she continued to say it, the childish curse spilling from her mouth as she shielded her swollen eyes from his view. Over and over she called him names, heart still pounding at all that she felt, and even when those strong arms found their way to her and wrapped around her tight, she didn't stop.

That night, all she could think about was how he still smelt the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this short first chapter! Originally this was to be soley a one shot but I just had to continue. The second chapter is currently in progress!:)


End file.
